Love Story
by alexz1jude
Summary: Based off of the song Love Story by Taylor Swift. It's Bella's first day at Forks High and she meets the green eyed Edward. Too bad now she finds herself dreaming about him vividly in class. Does it take her long to realize she wants him?AH AU B/E oneshot


**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, or any of the Taylor Swift lyrics I used, or the line from Dead Until Dark.**

Love Story

There was certainly a reason for dreading going to a school, was my first thought as I walked through the doors of Forks High School, home of the Spartans.

I didn't know anyone here out of the 357 other students walking these halls.

I made my way to where my first class was as quickly as I possibly could without tripping, thanking my dad, Charlie, for getting a map of the school for me. Getting lost was not a way I wanted to start the rest of my high school days. Tripping was another thing I didn't want to do.

I was grateful that it was everyone else's day back, so maybe it could decrease the amount of people staring, and hopefully the public humiliation too. It had to be better than starting school in the middle of the school year.

The walk to my first class, which happened to biology, was relatively…unembarrassing. It took a lot of my concentration to get to the door of the classroom completely unscathed. There was a ton of noise in the hallway but I managed to ignore it, escaping into my own little world.

I was so far gone that I stopped paying so much attention to my walking, a big mistake for me.

I said I made it to the door of my classroom just fine, and I was telling the truth. It was the doorway that I had my problem. I hadn't noticed the floor was uneven until after my foot caught on the unleveled part of the doorframe. My books flew out of my arms and I shot my arms out in front of me, preparing for my meeting with the floor.

It shocked me when I didn't hit the ground. Instead I felt two lanky arms wrap around me. I tried to right myself, so I could thank my savior from an embarrassing meeting with the ground, but the stranger wouldn't let me move. Instead he turned me around so I was facing him.

What I saw was another shock, a pleasant one this time. He was beautiful. I know you really aren't supposed to call a guy beautiful, but it was true. This guy was gorgeous, with his untidy bronze hair and pale skin. He looked like someone who could easily be a model. And he was also waving a hand in front of my face.

"What?" I asked. I hadn't meant to zone out.

"I said I'm Edward Cullen." He smiled at me. He had a crooked smile, which really worked for him. Actually, I'm sure _anything_ would work for him. His name was one I could spend many sleepless nights with on my mind.

"Bella Swan," I said, holding out my left hand to shake. I know you're supposed to shake with your right hand, but his right hand was now on my lower back, supporting me, and if he took it off I'd fall.

He shook my left hand. "Nice to meet you, Bella." He met my eyes as he said it. There was a chance Edward's eyes were my favorite part of him. His eyes were a wonderful shade of green, so that they resembled emeralds.

I couldn't control where my thought were headed, I knew that. It wasn't going to stop them though.

I was suddenly on a balcony in crisp summer air. I could see a party going on below me, the lights shining brightly. There were a ton of people here, ones I had just seen today on my way to biology, and others I haven't seen before in my life. Most of them seemed to be blurred out images, like they didn't belong there. Everyone was blurry but him. Edward Cullen, whom I met about five seconds ago. This wasn't good.

He made his way through the crowd, saying hello to all the blurred images as he passed. He didn't seem to even be paying much attention to them though. His eyes were on me.

I snapped out of it and the same emerald eyes were still burning into me.

It was silly to think so much of a man I'd only just met. I may know his name, but he was still only a stranger to me.

I broke the eye contact with Edward and looked around. We'd made it into the room at least, before we started our staring contest. It didn't stop my face from heating up though. People had gone around us to get into the room. Before I was pretty sure there was barely anybody in here, and now there was around 16 people in here, including the teacher. And they were all staring.

Edward looked up to see what made me blush.

"Well, it looks like I'm your lab partner, Miss Bella Swan," Edward said. I looked around again. There were only 2 seats available, and they were at the same lab table.

"That would require you letting me stand up," I said, and it surprisingly came out coherently. This guy made me turn from cold to hot, and made my breath catch. He made me nervous, yet I wanted to get to know him no matter the cost. I've never felt this way before.

Edward let me up and we walked to the lab table side by side. He pulled one of the chairs back and extended his hand toward it. I ignored the stares, or tried to at least. It was a little hard when the whole room was staring and wouldn't stop.

"Thank you," I said and sat down. I was still surprised how coherent I was around Edward.

He sat down in the seat to the left of me just as the bell rang. The day had officially started now.

The teacher, who had been sitting at his desk, went to the front of the room and started talking. All I heard was his name was Mr. Banner and then lost focus.

I was hyperaware of Edward sitting next to me, our arms touching. It brought back my fantasy.

This time I was in a room. It had a bed and a dresser, and was obviously a bedroom.

I heard a clanking noise and spun around. The only thing it could've possibly come from was the window. I stared at it but kept my feet planted where they were.

While I was staring a small object hit the window. I moved over toward it.

Outside was Edward Cullen. He was throwing pebbles at my window from below.

I felt a wide smile come onto my face. I needed to get down there. With my clumsiness scaling the balcony was not a good idea and I didn't want to flash Edward either. I took the next best thing: the stairs. It was the only logical thing I could think of.

I hurried to the door, hoping I wouldn't trip the whole way there. Once outside, I ran to Edward and threw my arms around him. It was a place I felt right.

"Bella," Edward said huskily. It made me look up and into his emerald eyes. Before I knew what was happening my lips were connected to Edward's.

I could feel the passion and love pouring out of this kiss. It made me hot and cold all over again, but in more places.

"Bella!" someone bellowed. I ripped myself off of Edward and spun toward the voice. It was my father, and he was angry. His face was bright red. I could see my mother standing slightly behind him.

"Y-Yes father?" I asked. Damn my stuttering.

"Who do you think you are?" he asked angrily. "Sneaking out to see a boy? Your mother and I are appalled."

"I'm sorry," I whispered. The one moment I lose control I get caught and end up getting into trouble. I hated being yelled at. Did they really think I was enough of a slut to sneak out of the house and fuck Edward in the driveway? With what I was feeling I might have, but that wasn't the point.

"Mr. and Mrs. Swan, I beg your pardon." Edward spoke up, sending a play along look to me. "I was wandering when I came across your house. Before I knew what I was doing was here. I guess your daughter happened to see me at that exact moment and came down to see what I was doing. I'm sorry to have disturbed your sleep. I'll just be leaving." He made a move to step away but I didn't let him. I stepped closer again and grabbed Edward's hand. He wasn't going that easily.

"Bella let go of the young man," my father said to me before turning to Edward. "And you, you will never go near my daughter again. Do you hear me?" He was getting angrier again, having slightly calmed down from before. His face was redder than a tomato by now.

He turned back to me. "I said let go." He made a move to grab me but I dodged him.

"No," I said firmly. A look of shock passed across his face. "I am going to take Edward to the gate. Go to bed." I pulled Edward away before they could argue.

I brought him as far as the gate before stopping and turning around.

I felt tears fall from my eyes. "Don't go," I begged. "Please don't go."

"Bella," he said, wiping my tears away with his thumbs. "I have to. We will meet again. I can promise you that." He took my hand in his and kissed the back of it. Edward let my hand go but I quickly grabbed his.

How could he even promise something like that? For all I knew he was only trying to keep me calm. It wasn't going to work like that.

"Edward, we can run away together. It'll be just Edward and Bella. No one else. We'll start out in a new place with new names. We can have a perfect life."

"Don't you see Bella?" he asked. "It can't be this way. I could not bear seeing you leave everything behind. Live your life."

"No," I whispered, shaking my head. A steady flow of tears were pouring out of my eyes at the idea.

"Bella, it's not too late. Don't throw your life away. You have the chance to marry well and live a fulfilled life with whomever you choose." I saw how hard it was for him to say that.

"It is too late," I said. "I've fallen hard Edward. I can never live my life with anyone but you. I choose you."

"Never say it's too late," he said. "We can make it work but I will not allow you to throw your life away."

"You don't want to be with me," I said, letting it go to my brain. I knew this was too good to be true.

"No!" Edward practically yelled. "Don't you get it Bella? No one has ever touched my heart the way you have. You are my life now. I may not let you run away but I sure as hell will not let you go either."

"Then why does it seem like you're saying goodbye?" I asked. "It's like you don't care the same way I do."

"Would you believe me if I said I care more because I am willing to walk away?"

"Are you?" I asked. By now we were about an inch apart. "Then explain to me why you keep moving towards me while you talk."

He smiled a crooked smile. "Everything about you attracts me. Your body, your face, your eyes, your lips" he ran his thumb across my bottom lip and I shivered "among other things." His hand trailed down, between my breasts, until the trail ended at the bottom of my shirt. "It doesn't help that right now all I want to do is throw you on the ground and fuck you till you faint."

That was it, I couldn't stand it anymore. I grabbed the back of his head and pulled his face down to mine. I tried to show him all I was feeling; the love, the lust, and the certainty. I knew he was it. It didn't matter how long I've know him.

The scene changed. It wasn't much of a time change. I was sneaking out again. I could easily imagine sneaking out to see Edward every night for eternity, but it still wasn't enough. I needed all of Edward with me forever.

The scene changed again. Edward and I were laying together in a meadow. He was on his back with my front pressed up against his side.

"Edward, we can't keep meeting like this," I said softly.

"I understand if you want to leave to have a normal life," he said sadly. "The time I've had with you is enough to satisfy me for a lifetime."

"That's not what I meant Edward. I need all of you." I picked up my head to look into his eyes. "I want to start a real life with you."

Edward was quiet for a few moments. "I will fix this. Mark my words, Bella."

I took it. "I love you," I said before connecting our lips. I would never have to be without him. I couldn't possibly survive without him.

The scene changed again. I was in a familiar room. It looked like my living room, only grander. My family had more money in this fantasy.

My father walked in with some man I've never seen before. They saw me.

"Bella, meet Jacob Black. Jacob, this is my daughter Bella," he said.

I waved. After being with Edward for most of the day I didn't want my father and this man to ruin my day for me. I was never comfortable with the men my father did business with anyway.

One thing I was sure of, my father was trying to marry me off to some business man. It seemed like every day he had a new person here for me to meet, while he waited for me to actually like one of them. It was too bad I never would. I already chose who I wanted to be with, and I was never settling for anything less.

"I'm doing some business with your dad," this man, Jacob Black, rumbled. I don't even think of my father as 'my dad.' It almost seemed incredibly improper to me.

"If you'll excuse me," I said and exited before they could object.

I ran into my mother on my way up to my room.

"Bella, I wanted to talk to you," she said.

"Yes mother?"

"So what did you think of that young man downstairs?" she asked.

"He's…not the type of person I'd ever want to spend my life with," I said, knowing she was working with my father.

"But you can have any of your greatest fantasies with him," she objected.

"He has nothing I desire."

"Bella, I know for a fact it's easy to love a man like that. You could feel for him like you've never felt for anyone else. Just give him a chance."

"Don't even try to tell me how to feel," I snapped. "There is only one thing I want in this world, and marrying Jacob Black cannot make it happen. Emerald eyes and disheveled bronze hair, ring a bell?"

"That young man? Bella, honey, it's been months. I thought you were over it."

"Not everything is right in front of your face mother," I said coldly before walking away.

I couldn't believe my mother could think that I could easily get over a man like Edward. I was never going to get over him, I needed him.

I didn't see Edward for a few days after that. I probably scared him away when I asked for more of a commitment, and my schedule was also full so I didn't get the chance to meet him. We were meeting at the meadow today, like we did every week. I just hoped he would be there.

I was nearing the meadow in no time. I rushed, having a need to see my Edward. I still had some negative thoughts that were bothering me. This would be the longest amount of time where Edward hasn't sent any messages to me. Maybe our love really was too good to be true. I couldn't even think of anymore positive thoughts.

When I made it there Edward was facing the opposite direction, his shirt blowing in the wind, having been unbuttoned.

"They're trying to tell me how to feel now, Edward. I keep waiting for you but you never come. Is this in my head? I don't know what to think." I said.

He turned around then. There was something in his hand. Edward walked over to me and knelt to the ground, opening the little black box in his hand. There was a beautiful ring nestled inside.

"Marry me, Isabella. You never have to be alone. I love you and that's all I really know," he said.

"Bu-"

"I talked to your parents." He smiled. "Your father didn't seem to agree with it but with your mother's persuading, he agreed. I love you, Bella."

"This is one hell of a love story, but it's one that will never end," I said, smiling like crazy. As opposed to before, there were absolutely no negative thoughts on my mind. I could only think of the positives now.

"Is that a yes?" he asked.

"Of course it is, you silly man. When would I ever say no?"

"Never, I hope."

"Never is correct," I smiled.

"I love you," he told me as he slipped the ring onto my finger and then kissed my hand before standing up.

"I love you too," I said before kissing him with all the passion I could.

"Bella?" somebody asked, breaking me out of my reverie. I've never had a dream like that before. It didn't take long to realize I liked Edward Cullen.

I remembered what disturbed me. I looked up and into the eyes of Edward.

"Sorry?"

"Class ended a few minutes ago and you haven't gotten up," he said, smiling crookedly.

"Oh," I said and got up to gather my books. "Did anything happen while I zoned out?"

"It wasn't much, but if you want I could fill you in after school," he offered.

"Sounds good." I wasn't letting this opportunity pass me by.

"Say my house?"

"I'd have to follow you with my truck," I warned.

"That's fine." He was pretty close now. I was practically pressed up against his chest. "By the way, Bella, the rest of my family won't be home." He backed away. "I hope that's okay."

"Oh, that's fine," I said. I was going to make my fantasy come true, I thought as I walked out of the classroom door with Edward Cullen.

* * *

**I was thinking about continuing...but I'm still not sure. If I do it'll only be one more chapter and will be rated M. So tell me if you think I should write another chapter. Also, if you want the actual lyrics for Love Story by Taylor Swift feel free to ask and I can send them to you.**

**And the line about Edward throwing Bella to the ground and fucking her till she faints is the one I stole from Dead Until Dark by Charlaine Harris. Although it was a porch instead of the ground in Dead Until Dark.**

**Now I'm off to type up the next chapter for As Days Go By. I hope you enjoyed Love Story.**

**--Sarah**


End file.
